The present invention is related to the techniques for the production of writing boards, and more particularly, it is related to a writing board having reference lines invisible at a distance and with a process for producing the same.
As it is widely known, writing boards have been used since a long time ago as instruments useful for writing information to be seen by an audience during the exposition of a theme. Such writing boards have the finality of allowing the information written therein to be easily erased, so as to permit the writing of further information on the same board. The most common writing boards are the so-called blackboards, which are employed in schools, auditoriums, meeting rooms and offices, in general.
The oldest writing boards are generally manufactured in dark colors, typically black or green. In order to print information on these boards, it is used a writing instrument made of porous materials that disintegrates when scratching the surface of the writing board, which traps the untied particles of the writing instrument on its surface. Obviously, the surface of these kind of writing boards must be rough enough to retain the untied particles as it permits their removal in case it is wanted to erase what it was originally printed.
Additionally, recently there have been developed white writing boards onto which information is printed by means of different writing instruments that contain easily removable inks. These kind of writing boards have smooth surfaces since precisely this property prevents ink from being trapped on their surfaces, thus allowing an easy removal of the ink.
One of the most frequent problems faced by persons who use writing boards is the difficulty of obtaining perfectly horizontal lines when the printing board has no reference lines. Similarly, there is a large amount of situations during expositions where the person who is using the writing board needs to draw figures, graphics or tables. This becomes a very hard situation when the writing board has no reference lines.
This problem has been solved a long time ago by means of the use of writing boards that include reference lines on their writing surface. Due to obvious reason, the reference lines should not be removed when the information on the writing board is erased. This is the reason why the known writing boards contain reference lines either engraved or stuck somehow.
The writing boards that include reference lines on their surface may include, rows, squares or any pattern suitable for the purpose of the writing board. Nevertheless, the reference lines of prior art writing boards can be seen at any distance or angle, causing said lines to be confused with the printed information. Furthermore, the reference lines cause the formation of relieves and/or fissures on the writing boards due to the nature of the engraves or stickers of the reference lines. Consequently, most of the times the device employed to write and/or draw on the writing board does not slip correctly. Additionally, the relieves and/or fissures cause the inks or substances used for writing with said tools to be trapped, thus making the information written and/or draw difficult to erase, problem which increases when different colors are used.
Another inconvenience of writing boards with reference lines is that cleaning and erasing the writing board, as well as the sole use of the writing board, cause the erosion or deterioration of the reference lines along time. Thus, it is necessary to mark them up or change them when required, in other words, it is necessary to give them frequent maintenance unlike the writing boards without reference lines, which need less frequent maintenance.
Nowadays, writing boards that include reference lines on their writing surface are manufacture, in a first stage, totally clean, with no references or engraves on their surface. Subsequently, they are subjected to an engraving process to form the lines or to a process where the reference lines are form with adhesive tapes or the like.
Consequently, for long it has been sought to overcome the inconveniences of prior art writing boards having reference lines by developing a writing board having reference lines which are invisible at a distance which allows a useful life for such lines longer than the useful life of the surface of the writing board, as it allows such reference lines to be seen only by the person who prints the information on the writing board, avoiding that the spectators confuse the reference lines with the information printed.
Having in mind the defects of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a writing board having reference invisible at a distance, which allows the reference lines to be seen only by the person who uses the writing board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing board having reference lines invisible at a distance which reference lines have a useful life longer than the useful life of the surface of a prior art writing board.
One other aspect of the present invention is to provide a writing board having reference lines invisible at a distance having no relieves as the reference lines are formed, avoiding that such relieves make difficult the print of information on its surface.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a process for producing writing boards having reference lines invisible at a distance which allows the obtainment of such writing boards in an easy, practical and economical way.